Electronic assemblies designed for harsh environments can be overmolded with a plastic encapsulant to form an environmentally sealed module, as shown for example in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,180,045, 6,307,749 and 6,779,260, assigned to the assignee of the present invention. Typically, a connector header is incorporated or molded into the module so that a wiring harness may be attached directly to the module. However, it would be more useful in some applications to equip the module with a flexible circuit pigtail in lieu of a connector header. Accordingly, what is needed is a method of producing an overmolded electronic module with a flexible circuit pigtail.